Paranóia Zoantrópica
by Op.Cit
Summary: "E quando sentiu as unhas arranhando suas costas, teve a certeza: aquele era mesmo um lobo". Yaoi / KibaSai / UA / Oneshot / Presente de aniversário para Hiei-and-Shino. \o/


**Discalimer: **Naruto não me pertence.

**Summary: "**E quando sentiu as unhas arranhando suas costas, teve a certeza: aquele era mesmo um lobo". Yaoi / KibaSai / UA / Oneshot / Presente de aniversário para Hiei-and-Shino. **\o/**

**N/a: **Feliz Aniversárioooooo Hiei-sama!

Essa fanfic não foi betada, então perdoem os erros. Mas a minha beta é a própria aniversariante e eu não ia a deixar ler a fic antes de eu postar, não é? Presente surpresa tem que ser... surpresa! (sério? **¬¬''** dã).

_Boa leitura_!

* * *

**Paranóia Zoantrópica**

* * *

"_Mesmo aquele de coração puro_

_Que reza à noite suas preces_

_Se pode tronar um lobo_

_Quando o acônito floresce_

_A luz brilhante do luar_"

* * *

Tudo começou quando vira a gravura. Em uma de suas incursões pela biblioteca a procura de livros que o fizessem entender melhor as pessoas ao seu redor. Encontrara aquele livro antigo em uma estante de um corredor pelo qual nunca havia passado, estava bem no fundo – como se tivesse sido escondido – entre outros livros com grossas camadas de poeira. Aquele estava limpo. Sentiu a capa de couro raspar em seus dedos. Abriu-o e foi passando as páginas de forma despreocupada, como se procurasse algo que nem mesmo ele soubesse o que era. E encontrou.

Parou de folhear quando viu a imagem. Abaixo estava escrito: "OS UIVOS DOS LOBISOMENS. Esta gravura do século XIX representa os lobisomens da Normandia. Afirmava-se que estes seres assaltavam os cemitérios e desenterravam os cadáveres para devorarem".

Leu o pequeno artigo – somente uma página – que precedia a imagem com tanta voracidade, que teve de relê-lo para assimilar alguns pequenos detalhes.

E foi a partir daí que o interesse nasceu e aumentou. E aumentou e aumentou... Até ter a certeza de que _precisava_ de um lobisomem.

**X**

Depois de duas semanas pesquisando incessantemente qualquer coisa que encontrasse sobre o assunto – seja nos livros ou na internet -, pensou já ter o necessário para dar início aos seus planos. Desenhou diagramas para facilitar a memorização de alguns detalhes que considerava importantes e fez listas das primeiras ações a serem tomadas.

E assim o tempo passou... e nada aconteceu. Não havia monstro, não havia lobisomem. E se havia, por que ele não chegava? Por que não se aproximava?

Cansado de esperar, resolveu agir. Se o lobisomem não vinha até ele, então _ele_ iria até o lobisomem.

**X**

O problema não era _fazer_ o tal 'mostro' em si, mas sim, _quem_ poderia sê-lo. Nos últimos tempos aproximara-se de muitas pessoas, mas nenhuma delas parecia se encaixar nas características. Sempre havia algo que diferia do que procurava. E por menor que fosse a diferença, sabia que os detalhes eram tão importantes como o todo.

Lee tinha as sobrancelhas mais grossas, mas o corpo esguio e uma personalidade amável, apesar de enérgica; Naruto tinha os dedos longos e as unhas pontiagudas, mas de uma personalidade muita parecida e talvez até muito mais simpática que a de Lee; Shino, por sua vez, tinha uma personalidade retraída, mas andava com tantas roupas que era quase impossível saber como era sua aparência. E quando cogitara a possibilidade de vê-lo com algumas peças a menos, um silêncio pesado seguido da troca repentina do assunto se apoderara do grupo de amigos; Havia muitas outras pessoas, poderia ficar horas citando nomes e pós e contras, mas no fim, nenhuma era perfeita para o cargo. Estava quase desistindo. _Quase_... Quando...

**X**

"Kiba voltou de viagem".

Uma frase simples que apareceu no meio da conversa, enquanto estavam no bar da escola. O amigo havia viajado nas férias do meio do ano e acabara ficando mais tempo fora. Voltava naquele dia. Todos estavam ansiosos. Ele também. Não lembrava muito bem quem era o dono daquele nome tão simples quanto o seu próprio, mas teve um pressentimento – talvez uma epifania – de que aquela era a pessoa certa.

E foi assim que esperaram. Esperou. E quando o viu entrando pela porta, sentiu seu âmago se contorcer num sentimento que desconhecia. Nunca exultara tanto por algo.

As sobrancelhas não eram grossas, mas eram longas. A pele era levemente morena. Os cabelos eram de um marrom médio – sempre se perguntara por que os lobisomens sempre possuíam cabelos de tom terra -. Quando ele se aproximou da mesa, cumprimentando os amigos, percebeu que era alto, os olhos eram de uma coloração marrom quase amarelada.

"Castanho mel", pensou.

Quando ele o cumprimentou, um pouco formal pela falta de intimidade entre ambos, teve mais uma demonstração de como ele era a pessoa certa: as mãos eram grandes e possuíam longos dedos, as unhas eram pontiagudas e o principal: o dedo anular era quase do mesmo tamanho do dedo médio. O certo seria que ele fosse maior, mas era apenas um _detalhe_, não? E detalhes não importavam diante daquelas pupilas levemente repuxadas que as faziam parecerem pupilas de cobra. Ou talvez gato. Felinos. Cachorros. Lobos. Lobisomens.

E sorriu com a idéia que surgia.

**X**

Hatake Kakashi era o professor de História. O professor carrasco de História, segundo Naruto. Mas no fim, todos gostavam das aulas dele e sempre saíam motivados, principalmente quando o professor passava a aula inteira contando casos de grandes imperadores, reis e outros tantos mais – até porque nessas aulas não precisavam copiar nada. Na verdade havia apenas duas características que o tornavam um carrasco diante os alunos: suas provas e seus trabalhos.

Nas primeiras, quando os alunos ainda não as conheciam, pensaram ser fácil, afinal...

"Kakashi-sensei disse que vai ser prova de assinalar", Naruto saltitava pelos corredores da escola.

Os alunos voltavam para a sala de aula depois do intervalo. A prova seria naquele período e todos estavam seguros de que gabaritariam sem o mínimo esforço. Muitos – e entre estes estava Naruto – sequer haviam estudado. Resultado na semana seguinte: a única a tirar uma nota decente – não que um quatro sobre dez possa ser chamado de decente – havia sido Sakura – que confessara, anos depois, ter chutado todas as questões, como todos os outros.

Os trabalhos já não eram vistos com tanto mau agouro, mas também tinham sua cota de aversão por conta dos alunos. Eram em sua maioria extensos e sugavam a energia e o tempo dos mesmos.

E foi justamente um desses trabalhos que os uniu. Kiba não deixou de demonstrar-se assombrado e receoso quando Sai o convidou para fazerem as pesquisas juntos, mas aceitou. No fim da aula, já conversavam com mais afinidade. No fim da semana já eram velhos amigos de guerra.

**X**

Sai quase não visitava a casa de Kiba. Desde que Akamaru, o cachorro de estimação do amigo, desgostara dele e o perseguira dentro da casa, rosnando e latindo como se estivesse se sentido ameaçado.

"Animais, em sua maioria, quando se sentem assim, fingem-se de mortos", Kiba havia dito, enquanto passava a mão na cabeça do cachorro, que continua a fitar Sai. "Mas o Akamaru é um caçador, ele ataca".

E quando sentiu o olhar de Kiba sobre si, resolveu que era hora de pôr o plano em prática. _Atacar_!

**X**

- Qual é a data do seu aniversário?

- Hm? – Kiba não havia prestado atenção na pergunta.

- Seu aniversário?

- Sete de julho. Por quê?

- Curiosidade. – sorriu – Sete do sete. Interessante.

- E você? Quando é seu aniversário?

- Eu não sei.

Kiba arregalou os olhos, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo, Sai continuou:

- Você é supersticioso?

- Não muito.

Encararam-se e Sai sorriu novamente.

- Sete não é um número muito bom.

- Vai dizer que é o número do demônio agora? – zombou.

Sai pensou que não podia ter pessoa que se encaixasse melhor em seus planos. Kiba podia não ser supersticioso, mas também não era muito religioso, o que o poderia tornar mais suscetível a pragas e coisas do tipo. Lembrou-se que lera sobre um clã inteiro que fora amaldiçoado por São Patrício por falta de fé. E a maldição era que, de sete em sete anos, os membros do clã se converteriam em lobisomens.

"Os números nunca erram", concluiu em pensamentos.

**X**

Estavam voltando a pé para casa, depois de terem ido ao cinema. Kiba ainda falava sobre o filme e gesticulava muito. Percebia-se de longe que estava excitado com a estória. Sai observou a lua cheia por um tempo. Depois observou o amigo de soslaio e voltou a olhar a lua.

- E esse negócio de dar dinheiro aos pobres, nossa...

- Podíamos ter comentado sobre esse filme no trabalho.

- Ahn? – Kiba não havia entendido a mudança rápida de assunto.

- Robin Hood também era conhecido como Robin dos Bosques.

- Nossa, não entendo como você lembra todas essas coisas.

Sai apenas deu um de seus sorrisos pouco naturais.

- Sério. – Kiba continuou. – Eu nem lembro mais o assunto do trabalho. – sorriu um pouco constrangido.

- Inglaterra e João Sem Terra.

Não era por acaso que Sai se lembrava de tudo aquilo. Obviamente havia um motivo maior. Na verdade ele mesmo havia se impressionado em como as coisas haviam se encaixado perfeitamente. Talvez _destino_.

Lembrava-se que no mesmo primeiro artigo que lera, naquele livro estranho da biblioteca, citava João Sem Terra como tendo sido um dos suspeitos de ser um lobisomem.

Olhou mais uma vez para a lua, enquanto Kiba continuava falando. A noite estava bonita. O céu quase sem nuvens possibilitava que visse as estrelas, apesar de não haverem muitas. Fez as contas. O primeiro dia da próxima lua cheia cairia em uma sexta-feira. Riscaria dois itens da lista de uma vez só.

**X**

- Acampar?

- É. Você não gosta?

Kiba o olhava um pouco incrédulo, mas diante daquela pergunta e da face um pouco decepcionada de Sai, acabou mostrando-se mais aberto a aceitar a proposta.

- Bem, gosto. – pareceu pensar por um instante – Mas acampar onde?

- O que você acha da praia?

- Hm. Parece legal. E o pessoal, o que disseram?

- Pessoal?

- O pessoal da escola não vai? O Naruto, o Sasuke, o Shino...

- Eu pensei que seria melhor se fossemos só nós dois. – sorriu.

Sai não entendeu por que Kiba ficara tão corado com a simples menção de ficarem sós, mas percebeu que estava quase convencendo o amigo. Resolveu dar a última cartada.

- Mas se você não quiser tudo bem.

Kiba, que ainda estava um pouco estupefato, encarou Sai. Não, não queria decepcionar o amigo. Não agora que estavam se relacionando tão bem. Nunca pensara que poderia ser amigo de alguém como Sai, mas este, nos últimos tempos, havia se mostrado um companheiro muito leal e amigo para todas as horas.

- Certo. – sorriu enquanto suspirava derrotado – Quando?

**X**

- A barraca já está montada.

- A fogueira está pronta, também.

Sentaram-se lado a lado na areia, perto do fogo que crepitava. Não era frio, mas a noite estava gelada o suficiente para estremecerem de tempos em tempos.

- É lua cheia. – Kiba comentou despreocupado.

- É...

Havia apenas mais dois itens na lista de Sai. Um deles era fácil e colocaria em prática naquele mesmo momento, mas o outro... Ainda não sabia como realizar aquela tarefa. Entretanto, sabia que precisava. Tinha que conseguir, pois apenas assim o plano estaria concluído. Não podia simplesmente desistir quando já chegara tão longe.

- Está com fome? – perguntou, enquanto puxava a mochila.

- Um pouco.

- Eu trouxe algumas coisas para comermos. E chá também.

Sai tirou uma toalha pequena da mochila e depois de ajeitá-la da melhor forma possível sobre a areia – o vento não ajudava muito – começou organizar a comida sobre ela e desejar o chá nas xícaras.

- Toma. – alcançou uma delas a Kiba e ficou segurando a própria.

O outro aceitou, mas antes pegou uma fatia do bolo. Não havia se arrependido de estar ali. Gostava da companhia do novo amigo e no final, não havia nada demais na proposta que ele lhe fizera.

- Você não vai tomar?

Kiba percebera que desde que chegaram, Sai estava mais agitado do que o normal – considerando-se que ele não era uma pessoa agitada. E agora, enquanto emergia de seus pensamentos, percebera também, que o amigo o fitava com certo fervor, como se esperasse que fizesse algo.

- Ah, claro!

Sai levou a xícara aos lábios. Não havia pensado nisso e agora se maldizia pelo próprio erro. Teria que tomar do mesmo chá. O que aconteceria era uma incógnita.

- Hm, é bom. – Kiba pareceu surpreso, após experimentar - Do que é?

- Erva cidreira. – mentiu.

Na verdade mentir era uma palavra forte demais para a situação. Apenas omitira uma parte da verdade. Era realmente chá de erva cidreira, mas havia algo mais. Uma erva chamada acônito. Segundo lendas européias a transformação em lobisomem se verificava quando se comia acônito. Mas ele não podia simplesmente oferecer um talo da planta para Kiba comer. Então, pesquisando mais sobre a erva, descobriu sobre seus componentes medicinais e analgésicos e que está poderia ser ingerida em forma de chá. O mesmo chá que agora tomavam.

Tudo estava pronto, todos os itens estavam riscados em sua lista imaginária – já a havia decorado -, menos o último. O mais difícil. O motivo de estarem na praia.

- Você que fez toda essa comida?

Sai despertou de seus pensamentos com um leve sobressalto e demorou um instante a mais para responder.

- Sim.

Kiba parecia realmente surpreso.

- Se você fosse uma garota, te pediria em namoro. Talvez casamento. – mordeu mais um pedaço do bolo.

Sai ficou observando o amigo e teve uma idéia. Na verdade aquelas últimas afirmações haviam lhe motivado. Levantou-se decidido e começou a retirar a blusa que estava usando.

Kiba o fitou perplexo.

- O que você está fazendo?

Mas Sai não respondeu. Tirou os sapatos, com os pés mesmo, e se inclinou, retirando a xícara da mão do outro, depois ajoelhou-se, jogou a xícara no chão, aproximou-se mais e antes que Kiba pudesse articular qualquer outra palavra, sentiu os dedos de Sai segurarem seu rosto, os olhares se chocaram e por fim os lábios.

**X**

As longas sombras se movimentavam rápidas no chão, enquanto os corpos se encaixavam. Os movimentos que começaram dóceis, agora eram mais certeiros, intensos. Não planejara nada daquilo e quando a idéia surgiu, agiu sem pensar muito. Mas não se arrependia. Pelo menos não ainda. E quando sentiu as unhas arranharem suas costas, teve a certeza: ele era mesmo um lobo.

O último item fora riscado. Ainda se lembrava das palavras do livro: Gervase of Tilbury, um eclesiástico medieval, considerava um método infalível desnudar-se e rolar sobre a areia em noite de lua cheia.

Mas estavam muito além de tudo isso. E novamente sentiu as unhas afiadas de encontro à pele. Abriu os olhos e observou a boca entreaberta de Kiba, ouviu os sussurros ininteligíveis, deixou os olhos percorrerem o torso e subirem novamente, dessa vez até o pescoço. E de repente teve uma vontade imensa de mordê-lo. Tão grande, que o fez. O chá estaria fazendo efeito em seu corpo também? Talvez. Lembrou-se, entre sensações que desconhecia, que no folclore italiano, havia a crença de que se a pessoa dormisse ao relento em noite de lua cheia, ela transformar-se-ia em vampiro.

E a mente já não respondia. As lembranças se embaralhavam. Os sentidos se entorpeciam nas sensações. E a última coisa que conseguiu pensar antes de perder a noção total da lógica, foi que seria muito irônico o fato de querer um lobisomem e se transformar em um vampiro.

* * *

Ok, eu sei que o final ficou bem estranho. Tá, eu admito: toda a fic está estranha! E talvez eu devesse esperar mais tempo para postar, porque aí poderia arrumar algumas coisas, modificar outras... Mas ah, merda! Eu sou humana e estava morrendo de ansiedade para postar essa fic.

Mais uma vez _Feliz Aniversário Hiei-sama_! **\o/**

Espero que tenha gostado desse singelo presente.

**Algumas observações**:

O meu professor de biologia do segundo e terceiro ano era igual ao Kakashi nessa fic. Sério! Muita sacanagem aquelas provas dele. Na verdade não eram difíceis se você prestasse atenção nas aulas. O que dava raiva é que as provas dele – todas sempre de assinalar – eram mais difíceis do que as provas dissertativas de filosofia. **._.'**

A idéia para essa fic surgiu de uma forma bem estranha. Eu estava procurando algum assunto diferente para me inspirar. Esse livro que eu citei no início existe de verdade e eu peguei emprestado da minha avó. Ele é muito antigo – para ser mais exata, do ano de 1977 – e ele é bem tenso também. Tem capa de couro e essas coisas. Até o nome é estranho: "O Grande Livro do Maravilhoso e do Fantástico – Histórias incríveis, mas verdadeiras, do homem, da Natureza, da Terra e do Espaço". Simplificando, ele seria uma enciclopédia de coisas estranhas. Resolvi lê-lo para procurar algumas história de assassinato ou algo assim (minha amiga disse que eu não sou normal – sinto-me obrigada a concordar **e.ê**), mas não encontrei nada realmente interessante. Aí fui lendo, passando as páginas e encontrei essa gravura que eu citei no início. E aí a idéia surgiu. Não é das mais originais e não ficou exatamente como eu gostaria. Mas espero que tenham gostado.

Enfim, fico por aqui.

_Bjo bjo_

**;****

P.S.: Dããã, esqueci de explicar o nome da fic. *bate a cabeça na parede*. Paranóia zoantrópica é o nome de uma "doença" muito rara, em que a pessoa acredita ser realmente um animal e tenta beber sangue e comer carne crua. Essas coisas assim. Na fic essa idéia não é tão intensa. Eu quis colocar de uma forma como o desejo muito forte do Sai em achar, em ter, um lobisomem. Ele acreditava fervorosamente que precisava disso e fez coisas que talvez, se pensasse de forma mais lúcida, não fizesse. Enfim, uma explicação bem simples, mas penso que dá para entender.


End file.
